Daddy's little girl Jesse McCartney fic
by jessecraze
Summary: Isbella grows up & falls in love with her best friend, Jesse, much older than her & her daddy hates it. What happens when daddy's little girl isn't so little anymore? Read on...


A preview of my new story "Daddys little girl"  
If you like this and want to read the whole story, please leave a review/comment and tell me so. If I get at least 3 comments, I will post more ;) thanks!

Chapter 8.  
Jesse carried me into his arms as we walked inside the little, bed and breakfast. Since the town was so vacant, they had many empty, rooms. They gave us the nicest one they had. Jesse carried me to our room and gently layed me on the bed. I gazed up into his peircing, green, eyes and watched intensely to see what Jesse would do. Since i'm now grown up, so has my body and I have features now he's never noticed before. Very slowly and cautious, Jesse ran his hand over my cheek to brush away my hair as he said, 'You grew up to be so beautiful. I can't believe my best, friend, is now my wife.' I smiled lightly and said softly, 'You still are my best friend and now I want you to be my lover. Please take me as if you desired me for so long.' Jesse cleared his throat as he continued to look over my body, slowly letting his hand fall from my face and glide down my side. I shook with a chill of excitement and started to moan. Jesse started to let loose some, lifted up my gown and rubbed his hand up my leg. I closed my eyes and whispered, 'Yes...' Jesse became excited and gently lifted up my right foot to undo the belt of my white, dress, shoe. Once my shoe was off, he sat it next to him and then he went for the next shoe. I continued to wait and watch, excited that we might make love. At least I hope Jesse wants me the way I want him and nobody else. After he took both shoes off, he reached in and lifted off each stocking on my leg. He threw the stockings off the floor and firmly pressed his lips upon my right leg to kiss up my leg near my panties. I moaned again as his soft but wet, lips, trailed up my leg. Jesse kissed near my panties, moaned out now and kissed gently over my panties. I moaned even louder and shut my eyes back in deep pleasure. Jesse got into it, slid my panties to the side and began to kiss on my tender, vagina. It was now swollen as he barely stuck out the tip of his tognue to trace the center of my vagina up and down. I groaned out so sore and on edge. Quickly my whole body began to shake as Jesse started to lick in a circular motion around it. I called out his name getting excited and wet. Jesse moaned out too and started to suck on the swollen, lips, of my vagina. I cried out in pleasure and shook so badly. Then Jesse sat up away from me and tried to help me up. I moaned as we pulled into each other quick to start kissing. Jesse wrapped his arms around me and then took a quick turn, leaving my lips to kiss down my neck. I gripped his waste tighter and moaned back out loudly. Jesse moaned loud too and said softly in excitement, 'This is so good.' I instantly grew a big, smile, on my face so happy to have my way with him. I almost spoke out and said, 'I want you so bad.' Jesse then sat up on his knees and motioned me to take off my dress. He tried helping me, ripping off from my neck quickly. I laughed out loud because of how quickly he got turned on. Once my dress was off, Jesse leaned around me to figure out my bra strap. He pulled and tugged hard till it came loose. then he ripped it off me and flung it to the floor. I giggled and started to help him unbutton his shirt. Jesse already started on his pants unbuttoning them and pulling down his zipper. I got all of his buttons on his shirt undone, then I sat back on my knees and watched him rip off his shirt from his arms. He threw it down and got off the bed quick, stepping out of his pants and then climed back on the bed, crawling to lay me back and leaned me back on the bed, pulling the covers over us and wrapping me up in his arms to go back to kissing my neck. I began to rub my legs against his so passionately and hot. Jesse massaged my breast as he kissed my neck. I called his name out again and ran my nails up through his hair. Finally Jesse raised up his body to pull down his boxers and then reached to pull my panties down. I was very anxious and nervous now. I gripped my arms around Jesse, anticipating sex and focused under the covers close to watch Jesse slide his cock into my vagina. My legs were shivering with nerves but I was still swollen and on edge. Jesse was solid, so when he slid himself in, it felt hard. I recieved him in fully and then whined from the pressure building up already and Jesse has yet to even thrust into me. He grunted out and said in a whisper, 'I'm ready.' I grinned and it got his attention. He also grinned and reached in to kiss my lips. As we kissed, He hugged up my waste and began to thrust steady in me. Not too hard or fast but just enough that I whined out again and moaned. I hear Jesse moan and when I open my eyes, all I see is the ceiling and the shawdows of our bodies, reflecting from the light on the night stand. I moaned louder, so excited from the view. I realize I have him, the man of my dreams and now I am getting to make baby with him. I just watch feeling so hard, wet and hot. Already my heart is racing so fast and shivers are just covering my body everywhere. Jesse must have gotten into it because I feel him hitting harder now. It's as if there is a button right in the center of my body and he's pushing it just right and each time he presses it, it releases more shivers and juice from his sperm. The shadows on the celieing were also reflected on the wall and from the view of the celieing was the back of Jesse's head and the movement of him thrusting me under the covers but the view on the wall, was even better. You could see my naked body hugged up to his, while he's thrusting and you can tell i'm moaning because my mouth is open. Jesse's focused on having an orgasim and has yet to raise his head up from leaning somewhat on my shoulder. I was still hugging his waste and not about to let go, till I know for sure he's finished with me. It was the most pleasurable feeling but as my button felt wore out, I was ready for a break. Jesse kept on pushing till I petted on his head and asked him for a break. Jesse panted out of breath, sat up and just smiled so big. Then as he helped me sit up too, He kissed up my neck. I also was panting some and felt sweaty. Jesse picked up room service to order us wine and water. Then he put on a robe and helped me put a robe on. The butler showed up with the wine and as soon as he left, Jesse and I stood there toasting to our romance, friendship and most important, our marraige. I'm so happy I married the love of my life and best friend in the whole entire world. If only my father understood we are in love. I hate so much that doesn't know about this but it's his own fault that he refused to give me away. 


End file.
